Alec's Love
by MixedBerryCoughDrop
Summary: Alec meets a beautiful girl who seems to know the secret. He transforms her, but something goes wrong, and she's still like a human. How will he manage to keep his true love safe from the rest of the vampire world? First ever Alec/OC fanfic!
1. The Girl and the Story

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to put this on every chapter, so remember: God doesn't give me dreams at night about stories, so I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, I completely redid the story. I wrote it in a notebook months ago and lost it. I was playing it by ear, but then I found the notebook under my bed (surprise, surprise). The quality's bad, because I was writing for my own enjoyment. So, here goes! **

_Italy, 1432 _

The human girl was sitting at a crossroads.

Her brown-blond hair flowed down to her waist. She was wearing a stormy grey velvet gown, very expensive, so why was she sitting on her own?

She was writing something, so maybe that was why she was here: a project for her tutor.

But the person who was watching her had never seen her before. Alec had thought he know everyone in Italy. It was time to expand his knowledge.

As he edged closer, he caught her scent.

_La Tua Cantata. _A singer.

He forced himself to go closer to her. As he approached, she seemed to sense his presence. Her grey eyes, the color of the storm clouds overhead, widened when she saw him. She started to get up.

"Hello," Alec said to her. "I'm Alec." Her eyes, though it seemed impossible, got wider when he said her name. She glanced at her work.

"My name is Maddelena," she said.

"Maddelena. What are you writing?"

She looked nervous as she handed him her tablet. Here's what was written:

_In the ancient room stood three ancient men. Aro, Marcus, Caius. They were part of the governing body of vampires. _

_Two young vampires, who looked to be about 14 or 15, were led in. _

"_Jane! Alec!" exclaimed the one called Aro. The other two ancients left to tend to their own business. _

"_I need a demonstration of your talents. Alec, you first." Alec stepped forward and Aro's eyes went blank. _

"_Excellent! Now, Jane." _

_Jane stepped forward and smiled angelically. In an instant, Aro was on the ground, screaming and writh--- _

Alec was silent for a time after reading it, then Maddelena felt nothing.

**If you read the other story, please tell me which one you prefer. Flames are appreciated. By the way, if you're wondering why I made them 15 instead of little children, it's to help the story. **


	2. Private Thoughts Revealed

**This chapter's shorter than the last one. It's a huge plot thingy, so you should still read it. **

"Aro, I had to. She knows. Look at this." Alec handed Aro the tablet.

Aro read it silently. "Hmm. It seems she does."

"She probably thought it was fiction until I walked up and said I was Alec. It's not a very common name, after all."

"What is the girls name?"

"Maddelena."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Alec, give me your hand."

Alec reached out and touched Aro's hand, confused.

Aro raised his eyebrows at something in Alec's mind. He started muttering to himself. "_Singer…finally…book…" _

"Aro? Aro. ARO!"

Aro came back to his senses.

If Alec could have been sweating, he would have. What had Aro seen?

"Ahh, Alec, It seems young Maddelena is waking up. Go help her. She's so young. It looks like she's only 12 or 13."

"Why me?"

"You'll see in due time."

"Oo-kay, Master."

**I know it's not very good. Yes, I am very self critical. But anyway, please R&R!**


	3. Strange

**JANE COMES IN! Go Jane! **

Meanwhile, another young dark haired vampire was randomly walking around. She happened across the room that Maddelena was just waking up in.

"Hello? What's your name?"

The girl moaned and squirmed. The vampire decided that the girl was about 2 years younger than herself.

"My name is Jane. Are you OK?"

The girl moaned again. Then, Alec walked in.

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

"Just looking. Who is she? Who created her? Why is she so young?"

Alec snickered. "Jealous of not being the youngest?"

Jane was glad that she couldn't blush. "I hate having a brother. Answer my questions!"

"You're getting too used to all that power, little sister. Remember, it won't work on me."

Jane scowled. "We're twins! How many years do we have to argue-"

"Okay, okay, I'll answer your questions. Her name is Maddelena, and I'm her creator."

"Why?"

"She knows the secret, and I couldn't bear to kill her," Alec said.

Jane looked at him in disbelief. "But she's little and almost blonde!"

"Jane, I'm not obsessed with little blonde girls, like you. I don't care how rare they are or how good they taste."

At that moment, Maddelena opened her eyes..

She looked around, then saw Jane. Her eyes widened in fear. "Jane," she whispered.

"How do you know me?"

Alec broke in. "She knows us that's all." He felt oddly defensive of her.

Jane looked hurt. "But she looks scared! Why would she be scared of me?"

Maddelena interrupted. "Save the sibling stuff. Now that I'm a vampire, shouldn't I be thirsty?"

Alec stared at her. "You're not thirsty?"

Maddelena shook her head.

"Hmm. Must be your age. I'll ask Aro. Your eyes are still grey, too." He left Jane and Maddelena talking and went to Aro's tower.

Aro was playing go fish with the FedeAxe guy.

"Ahh, Alec!"

Alec smiled. "Aro, may I speak to you privately?" The FedeAxe guy was clueless, but better to be safe than sorry.

Once they were in the hallway, Alec said, "Aro, Maddelena's eyes are still grey, and she's not even thirsty. Why is that?"

Aro thought for a moment. "I'll need to think about that."

**Another chapter done. For those of you who are wondering, FedeAxe is the medieval FedEx. Kind of an inside joke between me and my friends. Special thanks to the person who wrote the story about Jane and the little blonde girl where Aro was playing Go Fish with the FedEx guy. **


	4. The Clock Tower

**Hey, guys! I'm so glad that I wrote this before, because I have HUGE writer's block. Their relationship is blossoming… **

The note said,

_Meet me at the clock tower, 2:00 p.m. -Alec. _

That was the third note. Maddelena loved going to see the sights in Volterra with Alec. She needed to know the town like the back of her hand.

There were two more days until the new year. Maddelena had been created on the winter solstice, December 21.

It was almost two o'clock. Since it was sunny, Maddelena put on her black cloak over her black gown. She left her room and traveled through the winding streets of Volterra to the clock tower.

Alec was already there. When she first came into view, he smiled. Alec had developed a deep affection for the newborn vampire over the 8 days he had known her.

"Hello," Maddelena said when she got up to him.

"Hello. Aro wants to see you." Alec led her down the alley to the manhole in the middle of the street. He pulled the cover aside, and Maddelena dropped into the darkness below. Alec jumped in behind her.

She was waiting for him at the bottom. Alec knew she still didn't feel comfortable in the tunnel.

They traveled at a walking pace down the long, dark, damp tunnel. It was made of stone, and it seemed so ancient.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived in the tower.

"Alec! Maddelena! Splendid, splendid!"

Maddelena smiled.

"I just wanted to say hello. The FedeAxe guy wants a rematch. _Again."_

Maddelena smiled again. She could get used to this.

**I know their short. I'm tired right now. We did this Relay for Life thing last night, and I stayed up. So, yeah, it's bad, probably with grammar and spelling problems. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Tantrums

**I'm back! Sorry. I lost my notebook…again. I didn't want to ruin the story by improvising. Maddelena's been having some emotional problems lately because of all the stuff that she lost from her memory. **

"No, Maddie. It's _long, _not _court. Court_ is short, not long."

Maddelena sighed. "I hate having to relearn all these languages! I know that I used to know them perfectly, but now…"

"It'll come back eventually, Maddie," said Alec. "I'm just trying to help it along."

Maddelena seemed to be close to throwing a tantrum. "Don't call me Maddie, Allie! See, that's how it feels!" She put her head in her hands.

Alec smiled. He remembered throwing similar tantrums as a newborn.

Maddelena felt Alec's hand, which still felt cool to her, on the back of her head. She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she had a huge crush on him.

"Maddie," he said, rendering her helpless with his gaze. "I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself.

"Now, how old are you?"

**Sorry! That's the best I can do. Thanks for putting up with me…and the wait.**


	6. YES!

**I'm back! I've had absolutely no time to write. My teachers have been giving me so much homework. **

"Maddelena!"

"Yes, Alec?"

Alec came rushing up to Maddelena's side. "Have you seen Aro lately? I need to talk to him."

Maddelena raised her eyebrows. "No, I haven't. He's probably playing cards with that delivery guy again."

"Okay." Alec didn't walk off to talk to Aro, like Maddelena expected him to. He bit his lip and trained his eyes on his fingers. "Um, there's something I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you know the dance they're having at the town square next week?"

"Err…no. Why does nobody tell me anything?"

Alec tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Well, would you like to go with me? Err, as friends?" He added the last bit for her benefit.

"Sure."

Alec blinked in surprise, then he managed a smile. He turned away and ran down the corridor.

Maddelena waited until she was sure Alec was out of earshot, then she screamed, "YES!"

The only one who heard her was the snickering observer.

**Finally. **

**I guess that's not bad for a twelve year old.**


	7. Talented

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! I'm kind of improvising on this one. I can barely read my own cursive. **

**Can someone tell me to stop listening to Paramore while I'm writing? It might help.**

"Maddelena? Did you see that?"

"What?" Maddelena looked up from the book she was reading.

"That table just moved. By itself," said Alec.

"Hmmm." Maddelena went back to her book.

"Maddie!"

"WHAT?" Maddelena was beginning to get seriously annoyed. "How many times have I told you, don't call me Maddie!"

"Sorry. But I swear-"

Maddelena wasn't paying any attention.

"Maddelena, I think you may have a talent!"

"Really," said Maddelena, sounding thoroughly disinterested.

"Yes! This is amazing!"

Maddelena looked up. "Could you please let me get through this part? Zhuge Liang is burning Xinye."

Alec sat silently while she finished her chapter.

"Okay, now what were you saying?"

Alec said, "I think you may have a talent!"

"Duh."

"Wait, what?" Alec was extremely confused.

"Yesterday, I noticed that I could move things with my mind." Maddelena shrugged. "So what? It's not a cool gift, like yours."

"Well thanks," said Alec, embarrassed. "I have to go talk to Aro."

"Finally," Maddelena muttered under her breath.

**Special dedication to SilverGoldsun**** who reminded me that to make the story interesting, Maddelena needed a talent.**


	8. Anticipation

**I'm back…finally. I know, this sucks. I normally write this all out before, but I…err…lost my notebook again :)**

"Maddelena! Will you _please _hold still?" Jane was beginning to get extremely frustrated. She was trying to help Maddelena get ready for the dance.

"I'm sorry!" Maddelena wailed. "I'm just so nervous! I've never actually been alone with him before!"

"You won't technically be alone. Practically everyone in the city will be keeping an eye on you two, making sure Alec doesn't take it too far."

If Maddelena could have blushed at that moment, she would have. "Stop! You're not helping anything!"

"Sorry. Anyway, you'll have me and Felix to keep an eye on you."

Maddelena suddenly went very still. "You're…going…with…_Felix?!_"

**I know, it's very short. When is it not? **

**Anyway…next chapter coming soon! Like, in five minutes! **

**P.S. What does everyone think about me changing the title to something much more interesting? **


	9. Dancing

**I'm getting better at this updating thing. **

Alec knocked on Maddelena's door. "Maddie? Are you ready?" In response, he received a shriek from Jane. "ALEC! GO AWAY _NOW_!"

Alec, taken aback, retreated from the door.

"Okay, Maddelena, as long as you're careful…" he heard Jane say.

Jane came out into the hallway. "Alec, prepare to be dazzled!"

As Maddelena walked out the door, Alec's eyes widened. Jane had twisted Maddelena's waist-length hair into a beautiful up do, and had lent her several pieces of jewelry. She was wearing a gray dress that exactly matched her eyes.

"Maddelena…" Alec said, speechless.

"What, no annoying nickname?" said Maddelena, smiling.

Alec said something akin to, "Aghrh."

Maddelena laughed. "Come on. We have a dance to go to. Just a warning, though…" she said, her smile fading.

"What?"

"Um…well, you know how I can't walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping?"

"You'll be fine. It all depends on the leading."

******

"Wow," said Maddelena, breathless. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun!"

Alec looked into her eyes and smiled. "Neither have I. And it's all because of you."

He slowly leaned in. Maddelena's eyes widened with shock the moment his lips gently touched hers.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded.

**Cliff hanger! **

**MWAHAHAHA! I know the story sucks, but still…**

**Does anyone else think Cameron Bright is hot in New Moon?**


	10. Love

***ahem* GUESS WHO'S FINALLY UPDATING?! :D **

**I haven't been able to think anything up for this story, so I'm just gonna play it by ear... **

**

* * *

**Alec and Maddelena broke apart, surprised. When they looked up, all they saw was a group of angry faces staring down at them.

An angry townsperson- Maddelena thought he was the butcher- asked, "Are you two married?!"

"N-no," stuttered Maddelena.

"Then WHAT ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO TO YOU?!"

"Um..." Maddelena, blushing, had absolutely no idea what the people were upset about.

Thinking fast, Alec said, "We're betrothed! We've been for over a week...right, Maddie?"

"Uh...y-yeah..."

The crowd dispersed, muttering, "Oh..." "Well, I guess that's acceptable then..."

When they were almost alone, Alec grabbed Maddelena's hand and pulled her in the direction of the alley leading to the tunnel. Once they had dropped down into the tunnel, Alec stopped.

"I guess I should ask you..." He took a deep, deep breath, inhaling the amazing scent of her blood- just strong enough to be amazing, but not enough for him to want to kill her. "Look, I know my excuse up there was shocking for you...but I love you. I've known you for a week, and I've loved you every single second of it. I think- no, I know that I'll feel like this for my entire- existence. So..."

He got down on one knee...

"Maddie, will you marry me?

* * *

***tear* So cute! Why can't that happen for me? **

**Haha. I'm just kidding. So, tell me, what do you think? Too dramatic? Too short? **

**I'll update again soon!**


	11. Betrayal

**2 updates in two days! :O It's a miracle! **

**

* * *

**

Maddelena considered for a moment...and considered...and finally said, "Yes, as long as you only call me Maddie in private." **(A/N: Sorry to disappoint you, Maddy :) )**

As Alec and Maddelena walked down the tunnel, hand in hand, intending to visit Aro immediately to announce their good news, they ran into some unexpected friends...

"Jane! Felix! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Maddelena, for those two were making their way down the tunnel, Jane giggling, Felix guffawing loudly. "Can I know the joke...?"

"I AM A GENIUS!" yelled Jane, causing Maddelena to jump hugely. "I-I got all those people to freak out when they saw you and Alec kissing-" she paused an made a kissy face- "and A-Alec made that excuse...and it all just fell into place! So tell me, are you two eng-engaged now?"

Alec, blazing with fury, asked, "Are you drunk, Jane?"

Jane hiccuped, then giggled. "M-me? Drunk? The very i-idea!" Maddelena raised her eyebrows and turned her head slightly to glance at Alec, but said nothing.

"For your information, Jane, we are engaged! And-" he was immediately struck with an idea. "Maddelena, were you in on this?"

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

But Alec refused to listen to her. Pulling his hand out of hers, he yelled, "You were, weren't you! I get all of my hopes up, admit my deepest feelings, and this is what happens! I should never have trusted you!"

"Alec, I didn't even kno-" But Alec was already stormed away down the tunnel, leaving Maddelena standing with tears budding in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

** ***** **

Maddelena was sitting in her room...just sitting. She heard a knock at the door...her heart leapt...until the person on the other side spoke.

"Maddelena? I'm really, really sorry. I didn't think Alec would take it so badly..." The last person Maddelena wanted to hear from was Jane, but she could smell roses, so she let her in.

Jane was outlined by the door frame, a bouquet of white and red roses in her hand. "I really am sorry..."

Maddelena sighed. "Save it, Jane. If you go explain to Alec, I'll _consider_ forgiving you for ruining this for me."

Jane nodded determinedly. "I'll do it."

** ***** **

Just like Maddelena, Alec was sitting by the window in his room, doing nothing...but sitting. When Jane knocked at his door, he ignored her.

She knocked again.

He ignored her.

She knocked.

He continued staring out the window.

Finally, Jane yelled, "ALEC, OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR, OR I'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!"

Alec, knowing an angry girl when he heard one, hastily opened the door.

"Look, Alec, Maddelena had absolutely nothing to do with my...evil, brattish trick. I can't believe I tricked you guys into getting engaged, and I'm really sorry. You guys are my two best friends ever, and I love you both. Please forgive me, and don't blame anything on Maddelena. I betrayed you both, just because I had too much alcohol and wanted to impress Felix..."

Skeptical, Alec asked, "Did you really screw up my life to impress _Felix?_ FELIX?!"

* * *

**Tada! Over 600 words...what a miracle! *tear* **

**Love ya all! **

**-MadeeTheIncognitoFish**


	12. Family

**Ooh…yeah….I know it's been a while. But I think I'm actually getting somewhere with the plot (: **

**So…Jane's making everything better! Maybe… **

Jane trudged slowly up to her room, wondering how she should get them back together. If she didn't do it just right, her best friend would never be happy, and her brother would just annoy her with his moping forever.

_Maybe…I know they're both too proud to meet with each other on their own, _she thought. _But maybe….I could get them to both go to a certain spot at the same time? _

Jane continued plotting ways to get this to happen when Heidi came upstairs.

"Jane?"

"WHAT?" said Jane viciously. She didn't like being interrupted.

"Um…Aro wants you to talk to his visitors…"

Confused, Jane ran down to the tower room, followed by Heidi.

In the room were three strange vampires, two women and one man who was holding Maddelena tightly by the wrist with a snarl on his face. Maddelena was staring at Alec, looking frightened, while Alec was standing at the side of the room, with a shocked expression on his face. Jane stopped in the tower room, wanting an explanation before she attacked these strange people with her talent.

"Ahh, Jane!" said Aro with a smile. "I'm glad you joined us. Our…_friends_ here wanted their prized possession back."

_Prized possession?_

"What I want to know is why she's here!" said one of the strange women. Her tone conveyed anger and betrayal.

"Now, friends. Why don't we let Maddelena speak?"

"Wait," said Jane.

"Why do we want to hear you speak, little girl?" snarled the man.

"This is why." With an angelic smile, Jane directed her talent at the man. He released Maddelena as he fell to the ground and began writhing in pain.

"Jane," said Aro calmly. "Please do not torture our guests."

Jane turned off her power, but continued glaring in the man's direction.

"Maddelena?" questioned Aro.

"I haven't been completely straight with you. Any of you," whispered Maddelena. "These here are my parents and my aunt. Aunt Catarina," she said, pointing at the woman on the right. "Mama Isabella, and Papa Giovanni. Yes, they're my biological parents. Father was a vampire, and while I was being conceived," (many in the room blushed at this statement) "he accidentally turned Mama into a vampire. We don't know how I ended up being born- I'm just a freak of nature. That's why Alec couldn't change me, because I'm strange," she finished with a small smile.

Her statement was met with dead silence. Finally Alec said,

"That clears a lot up."

The man- who was apparently named Giovanni- finally stood up. "Yes, and we want our angel back!"

"Oh, so now I'm your angel?" screeched Maddelena. "Just because I smell so good? Just because someone else wants me? You've decided that I'm not just a burden?"

"You were nev-" Isabella tried to cut in.

"I was never a burden to _you._ I was your 'miracle', but to him I just slowed down how much human blood he could consume!"

"THAT'S IT, YOUNG LADY!" And with Maddelena screaming and fighting the entire way, Giovanni dragged her out of the room, followed by the two women, with the members of the Volturi staring in shock.

"Aro! We need to go get her back!"

"Alec, I'm sorry, but legally she's their property, and we just stole her."

Alec pounded his fist on the card table. "I don't care! I want her back! This place is empty without her. She makes this place sparkle. She's literally like a ray of sunshine!"

Aro said, "Alec, I know how you feel. I would react the same way if Sulpicia was taken, but that doesn't change anything."

"It's nothing like if Sulpicia was taken, because all she does is sit in her tower all day!" For the first time in his vampire life, Alec felt the sting of tears in his eyes. "I want her, and I want her now! I'll go get her myself if I have to, and I'm sure I could get several others to go with me!"

"Alec-"

But he was already running to Jane's room at full speed, and couldn't hear Aro's pleas.

**DUN DUN DUN… Ok, now I've included some of what her life was like before and fulfilled the necessary ridiculous drama quota (and it's LONG, Eileen! Ehlle oh ehlle). So what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? Wish I hadn't updated at all? Flames appreciated, but I don't take to kindly to being reported for nothing….**

**BAI!**


	13. Recruiting

**I'm back! Did you miss me? (Don't answer that(: ) So, this chapter has an even HIGHER unnecessary drama quota than Chapter Twelve. So…here goes!**

"JaneI'?" asked Alec in one breath.

Jane frowned and set her book down. "What?"

Alec took another deep breath and asked, more slowly this time, "I'm going to save Maddelena. I don't know where she went, but I think I can do it. Will you come with me?"

"Who else is going?"

"I don't know."

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Has Aro given permission for this trip?"

"No. Something about Maddelena being their property or something."

"You said something twice in the same sentence."

"ARE YOU GOING WITH ME OR NOT?"

Jane sighed again. "Fine.

"Felix, Alec has this ridiculous idea to go save Maddelena even though he has no idea where she is and Aro hasn't given his permission and-"

"Will there be any fighting?"

Once again, Jane sighed, thinking, _Why are all men so stupid? _"Probably. We'll have to fight that stupid man, but I think the women will be easy enough to convince to let her go…they might even join our ranks."

Felix grinned. "Count me in."

"Hey, Demetri, we need a tracker to go find Maddelena because Alec's got some sort of infatuation with her or something…"

"Like you have with Jane?"

"Shut up. Anyway, we'll be fighting a lot…"

"Sure. I'll go."

"Okay, Alec, we've got me, you, Felix, and Demetri, get out of this corner."

Alec was indeed curled up in the fetal position in the darkest corner of the lobby. Emiliana, the human receptionist, was looking at him curiously.

Alec looked up; his face was as dark as a rain cloud. "Really? Now we can save her!"

**Retarded ending, but yay! Alec be happy!**


End file.
